BW001: In de Schaduw van Zekrom!
In de Schaduw van Zekrom! (Japans: イッシュ地方へ！ゼクロムの影！！ Naar de Unova Regio! Zekrom's Schaduw!!)(Engels: In the Shadow of Zekrom!) is de 1st aflevering van Pokémon: Best Wishes! de Serie en is de 1st aflevering van het 14de seizoen, Pokémon: Black & White. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Wanneer Ash vol spanning aankomt in de Unova regio, samen met Pikachu, zijn moeder en Professor Oak, zien we dat tegelijkertijd Giovanni Team Rocket ook een belangrijke taak heeft gegeven in de Unova regio. Terwijl Jessie, James en Meowth zich voorbereiden op hun nieuwe opdracht, stelt Professor Oak Ash voor aan Professor Juniper, een van de top researchers van de Unova regio. Plotseling verschijnt er een donkere onweerswolk en Pikachu wordt geraakt door een enorme hoeveelheid elektriciteit. Professor Juniper onderzoekt Pikachu en ontdekt niets vreemds. Maar later, als Ash met de kersverse nieuwe trainer Trip en zijn eerste Pokémon Snivy aan het vechten is, kan Pikachu geen Elektrisch soort aanvallen gebruiken! Eenmaal terug in het lab van Professor Juniper, ontdekken we dat Pikachu toch is geraakt door de grote hoeveelheid elektriciteit, die hij heeft geïncasseerd tijdens de onweersbui. Op dat moment verschijnt diezelfde onweerswolk opnieuw! Professor Juniper vertelt dan het verhaal van de Legendarische Pokémon Zekrom, waardoor iedereen zich afvraagt wat de reden kan zijn van het mysterieuze verlies van Pikachu’s Elektrisch soort krachten. Zal Pikachu ooit weer in staat zijn om die krachten weer te gebruiken? Debuten thumb|250px|Tussenstukje Black & Whitethumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Ash (BW Design) *Jessie (Tijdelijk BW Design) *James (Tijdelijk BW Design) *Giovanni (BW Design) *Iris *Professor Juniper *Trip Pokémon *Iris's Axew *Trip's Snivy *Professor Juniper's Tepig *Professor Juniper's Oshawott *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott *Axew *Reshiram *Zekrom *Alomomola *Deerling *Pidove *Patrat *Swanna *Minccino Items *Unova Pokédex Aanvallen *Leaf Tornado Trivia thumb|250px|Het verhaal van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Unova Starter Pokémon *Muziek van de film Arceus en het Juweel des Levens is te horen tijdens deze aflevering. *Tijdens deze aflevering wordt vertelt dat Ash nog steeds tien jaar oud is. *Ash krijgt tijdens deze aflevering een redesign waarbij hij onder andere andere ogen krijgt. *Tijdens het Team Rocket Motto is het logo van Team Rocket verandert. *Het vluchtnummer van Ash is 151 vermoedelijk een verwijzing naar 151 originele Pokémon. *Op de kast is Ash's Kamer staan verschillende prijzen die hij gewonnen heeft tijdens zijn Sinnoh reis: **De Soothe Bells van het Hearthome Koppelgevecht uit de aflevering Dat is pas Team Spirit! **De Focus Band uit de aflevering Bibarel knaagt het best! **Het Teddiursa beeldje een cadeautje van May uit de aflevering Een viergangen koppelgevecht! **Een diploma van de Pokémon Zomer Academie uit de aflevering Wie gaat er winnen, rood, groen of blauw? **Het certificaat van de Squallville PokéRinger wedstrijd uit de aflevering Een hoger doel bereiken! **De trofee die Ash van Palmer kreeg nadat hij Twinleaf toernooi gewonnen had uit de aflevering Een torenhoge uitdaging! *Wie is deze Pokémon? keert terug, de laatste keer dat Wie is deze Pokémon? te zien was, was in de aflevering Wat is er met Wattson? *Dit is de eerste aflevering die in Nederland in het 16:9 beeldformaat werd uitgezonden. *Team Rocket gebruikt tijdens deze aflevering hun Unova motto voor de eerste keer. *Dit is de tweede aflevering waarin Ash's Pikachu met een Pokédex wordt gescand, de eerste keer was in Twee soorten van scheiding. *Dit is de eerste aflevering van het veertiende seizoen, Black & White. Fouten *Tijdens één van de scenes ontbreekt het zwart topje van Pikachu's linkeroor. Galerij Naam-BW001.png|De naam van de aflevering. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen Best Wishes! Serie Categorie:Afleveringen Black & White (Seizoen 14) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! (Seizoen Japan)